


Bubble Baths & Rose Petals

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [13]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben's had a stressful week, and Callum makes Ben feel better
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Bubble Baths & Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I was half way through one of my own fluffy ideas but then @Benjaminhighway on tumblr gave me this idea and I couldn't not write it straight away!   
> Hope you like it lovely <3  
> xxx

'What are you doing? Callum.. I'm not really in the mood for playing tonight' Ben told his boyfriend and he tied one of his black silk ties around Ben's eyes, and walked behind the smaller man pushing him in the direction of the flat. 

'Relax baby... your like this surprise I promise you' Callum whispered in his ear as he took hold of Ben's hands

'Its nothing bad is it?' Ben asked quietly really not up for having to deal with more problems. he was already feeling like utter shit, he was tied and frustrated and he'd just had enough. 

'Of course not' Callum told him as they approached the door to the flat. Callum walked around Ben to unlock the door and gave Ben a gentle push through the door before helping the younger man up the stairs until he stood at the top of the landing looking into the main living area of the flat. 

'You can take the blind fold off now' Callum told him standing behind him and wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. He watched as Ben slowly pulled off th tie dropping into the floor as he looked around the flat.

Callum had turned all of the main lights off, instead he had managed to drape fairy lights all across the room a bit like what he had done at Christmas on these fairy lights weren't in garish colors they where pink and white. he had brought most of the pillows/ fluffy throws and duvet from the bedroom and made a fluffy warm snug on the sofa. there where little candles on the coffee table with bowls of marshmallows, and Ben's favorite sweets. 

The smell from the kitchen was amazing, and he saw that Callum had already placed two plates and cutlery on the counter waiting to serve dinner. 

Callum nodded his head towards the floor so coax Ben to look down. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed rose petals on the floor very obviously leading to the bathroom.   
Ben looked back at Callum with a smile on his face

'May have gone slightly over board with the petals' Callum told him giving him a sweet dopey smile 

Ben smiled back before walking down the step and towards the bathroom.   
the bath had been run to the top and was filled with bubbles. Callum had placed candles on the shelves and window seal and once again the main light wasn't turned off, letting the light from the candles set the abidance

Ben noticed on the toliet seat there where a couple of his favorite bath bombs along with a wine glass and a bottle of his favorite wine. 

'Oh baby... what's all this for?' Ben asked a little overwhelmed by the kindness of his boyfriend.   
'I just felt like you might need cheering up' Callum told him, leaning down so he could press a kiss to Ben's lips 

'Why don't you go and get in the bath' Callum told him   
'Are you not coming in with me?' Ben asked  
'No baby, This is just for you... I'm going to finish dinner' Callum told him noticing Ben's face drop, and tears start to cloud his eyes. 

'Why don't you go and get in the bath, get comfy and I'll be back in in a bit' Callum told him   
Ben nodded and wiped his eyes before heading off in the direction of the bathroom. 

Callum finished prepping the dinner and came to a place where he could stop. Making sure it was safe to leave everything he pulled down another wine glass and walked to the bathroom to join the younger man. 

Ben had got into the bath and was leaning up against the end of the tub, bath bomb between his legs as he admired the colors and smell of Cherry and Rose swirling around the water. 

Callum walked in and shut the door behind him keeping the warmth of the water in the room. he placed the glass on the toilet sea and kneeled down by the side of the bath, resting his arm on the rim.   
He let his other hand swish the water and the bath bomb letting it dissolve even more.  
'is this one okay for you? I wasn't sure which one is your favorite so winged it' Callum asked   
'Its brilliant baby... this is one of my favorites so you did good as always... Wish there was a Callum scented on though that would be my ultimate favorite!' Ben told him giggling 

'I'm not sure anyone apart from you would want to buy once smelling like me' Callum told him laughing, bending down to press a long kiss to Ben;s wet lips. 

'Your amazing, you know that right? Doing all this for me' Ben told him pulling away from the kiss and taking his hand and holding it tightly before nuzzling his nose against Callum's arm, taking a long deep smell of Callum's skin. 

'You deserve it baby' Callum told him smiling, he picked up the sponge from the other side of the bath and starting trailing it up and down Ben;s body, letting him relax further into the bubbles. 

After Callum had finished with the sponge he pulled Ben's face towards him and started pressing soft kisses to his lips, they where gentle and slow and just what Ben needed apparently. The wine bottle was opened a while later and they slowly sipped on the liquid just chatting until the bath water started to get colder. 

'Come on, out ya get' Callum told Ben, holding out a warm towel and helping Ben to stand up. Once out of the bath Callum hugged Ben to him in the towel, rubbing the the younger man with the warm material. 

'Do ya think you can get dressed on your own? whilst I serve dinner? I've left some clothes on the bed for you' Callum asked looking down at the younger man 

'Your so lovely baby' Ben told him standing on his tip toes to give Callum another kiss before retreating into the bedroom. 

Callum placed the wine glasses in the sink before bringing down two more and another bottle from the fridge, apparently according to Ian it went better with the meal he had cooked. He placed the wine and glasses on the table along with a bowl of salad and the two bowls of pasta.   
He stood by the table waiting for Ben to reappear a few moments later

He was wearing some grey tracksuit bottoms and a burgundy sleep t-shirt, he was carrying one of Callum's hoodie and chucked it over the arm of the sofa for a later.   
'I think I'm a little under dressed now' Ben said as he looked towards the table Callum had dressed for him 

'No your perfect as you are' Callum told him smiling before pulling out the chair for the smaller man and letting him sit down before pushing it back in 

'Ever the gentleman!' Ben teased as he sat back in the chair and waited for Callum to sit opposite him, pouring them both another glass of wine before toasting them

'What are we toasting to?' Ben asked   
'You being you' Callum told him and clinked their glasses together   
'What about you be the most perfect loving boyfriend ever' Ben asked causing them to give each other heart eyes from across the table. 

After dinner, Callum tucked Ben into the snug he had made and gave him the remote control instructing him to find a film he wanted to watch as he washed up their plates. 

He made them both a hot chocolate with whipped cream before joining Ben on the sofa. He found Ben under all of the throws and instantly wrapped his arm around his waist pulling the younger man into his own body, letting Ben rest his head on on Callum's shoulder wrapping his own arm around Callum's waist. 

'You picked a film?' Callum asked as he got comfortable   
'Yep... Your probably going regret giving me free rein' Ben told him as he pressed play and the opening credits of the live action beauty and the beast came on the screen

'You are just as bad as Lexi with your Disney!' Callum told him pressing a kiss to the top of Ben's head. 

'But you love me don't ya?' Ben asked peering up from where his head was firmly glued to Callum's body   
'Cause I do' Callum whispered, snuggling Ben's body even closer to his

***

'Ya know in the original I hated Gaston but he's not to bad in this one... I feel a draw to him.. I know he dies but I kinda wish he didn't' Ben told Callum about half way through the film. 

Hot chocolates long finished, they had moved around and Callum was now lying on his back and Ben was laying on top of him, his head on Callum's chest as they watched the film 

'Basically what your actually saying is that you fancy this Gaston so you don't want him to die' Callum told him knowing Ben so well

'Okay so yeah I might fancy him but I still wished he didn't die' Ben told him giggling 

It was towards the end of the film Callum noticed Ben had fallen asleep on top of him. He shut of the tv and placed the bowls of sweets back on the table before pulling up the duvet and chucking it over the both of them.

He hugged Ben's body tightly pressing a kiss to the top of his head before letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are really apricated   
> xxx


End file.
